


Home is where...?

by IllusionsAreNotSoSimple



Series: Hawaii Five-0 RP posts [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Danny, probably not at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple/pseuds/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doris is trying to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where...?

The saying is ‘home is where the heart is’. The trouble is that Doris heart had been broken a long time ago and all that she was left with was her job. For 20 years she’d been in hiding and then Steve off all people had to follow John McGarrett’s lead. Only Steve found her. Off course at that time she had wanted to be found. Joe’s reports about the lives of her two children had been satisfying most times but she wanted to see them, hold them.

Now it’s 9 months later. Steve is no longer searching for her. Wo Fat is god knows where. Mary has a daughter. Kono and Adam are back in Hawaii and she’s still here. Here being an undisclosed blacksite of the CIA.

She sighs deeply and gets up, ready to leave the dark bunker.

 

\- 14 hours later -

 

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Hawaii. She likes it here and is finally ready to go back home. She knows she owes Steve some answers so she’ll go see her granddaughter first. If she arrives with Joan and Mary then Steve wouldn’t make such a fuss. She takes a cab to where she knows Mary and Matt are now living. She’s ready to knock on the door when she hears laughter coming from the backyard. She walks around and sneakily looks into the garden. She smiles as she sees both of her children, her granddaughter, little Grace and a lot of others from her son’s ohana. The one big no show being Danny. Her smile widens at that. She didn’t like him and Steve would be easier without the Jersey cop around.

A tap on her shoulder makes her spin around, ready to hit whoever was there but Danny had already taken a step back and gestures for her to follow him. She does so quietly wondering how the cop had managed to sneak up on her.

"Doris. I can’t say it’s a pleasure to see you here." Danny smiles as a cab drives up and stops in front of the house. "Just in time. Your transport has arrived and I suggest you use one of your contacts to get the hell out of Hawaii."

Her eyebrows are drawn up and she glares at him. “They are my children. Do you really think you can keep me away from them?”

Danny steps closer and lowers his voice. “I know your secret and if you care for them then you’ll stay away. You just saw them. Did they look happy to you? Because I can tell you that they are. Right here with their Ohana. Without you.”

She wants to turn around but Danny grabs her arm, walking her to the cab. Could he possibly know? No but… She glowers but gets into the cab. She can do without the lot of them.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell I really don't like Doris! I don't know why I wrote this either xD


End file.
